(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic layer composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
One of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD), includes two display panels, each provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes on the display panels to generate an electric field across the LC layer. The electric field across the LC layer determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is receiving attention because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
In vertical alignment (VA) mode LCDs, the wide viewing angle may be obtained by forming, in a single pixel, a plurality of domains in which the alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules are different.
To form the plurality of domains in a single pixel, methods in which a small slit or a cutout is formed in the field generating electrodes, or a protrusion is formed on the field generating electrodes, have been proposed. In these methods, the plurality of domains may be formed by aligning the liquid crystal molecules vertically with respect to a fringe field generated between the edges of the cutout or the protrusion and the field generating electrodes facing the edges.
On the other hand, vertical alignment (VA) mode LCDs have lower side visibility as compared to their front visibility. To solve this problem a single pixel is divided into two subpixels, and different voltages are applied to the subpixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.